Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyaddition compounds which are uretdione-functional (i.e. contain uretdione groups) and have free, partially or fully blocked isocyanate groups, to a process for their preparation, and to the use of the polyaddition compounds in the preparation of polyurethane powder coatings having a matt surface.